


Kissing is Fun

by KeepCalmLoveSeverus



Series: Sherlock/Johnlock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kissing in Public, M/M, by joolabee and vowofsherlock, this was prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmLoveSeverus/pseuds/KeepCalmLoveSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes to show John off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by these tags from joolabee and vowofsherlock on tumblr ;)
>
>> After John and Sherlock get together they go to Angelo’s for dinner and sit in their usual seat, and John teasingly asks “so do you have boyfriend?” to which Sherlock replies with a definitive “yes” before leaning over to kiss John
>> 
>> #sherlock probably teases john about how he said he wasn’t asking#pffft john you were so transparent i am the world’s only consulting detective after all#and john just kisses him some more#and says between kisses#that it wasn’t his fault since sherlock rejected him#sherlock admits he was too hasty#and john’s - ‘because’ *kiss* ‘you’re’ *kiss* ‘an idiot’ *kiss* (x)
>> 
>> #i can’t breathe #more of john and sherlock just making out hardcore in public please

John, before Sherlock, was never into public displays of affection.

They felt tacky, to him, rude, and a bit dehumanizing of his partner, as if they were a piece of property that he was simply showing off.

As it stood, Sherlock had completely tipped that on its head, like so much else in John’s life; because, and it took John several weeks after they actually admitted that they were attracted to each other and wanted to be serious, to Sherlock, John was the prize.

Sherlock dragged John around London, holding him as closely as he could and kissing him in as many public places as he could legally get away with, because he wanted everyone to know that John was his, that he had managed to catch the most wonderful person in London.

That was John paraphrasing what Sherlock actually said, of course, because he was secretly a romantic.

——

The first time it happened, they were at a crime scene, with Anderson and Sally Donovan glaring the classical daggers at Sherlock while Lestrade tried not to look like an impatient kindergarten teacher being forced to supervise recess. John didn’t even remember what he’d said, it was one of his usual smart-arsed comments to something insensitive that Sherlock had said, but instead of scoffing, Sherlock got a delighted little grin on his face and took John’s face between his hands excitedly, squishing his cheeks as he pressed their lips together in a quick peck. “You’re a genius, John!” shouted the actual genius over his shoulder as he trotted off.

"You broke him," was the first thing Donovan said.

"Did the Bodysnatchers invade when I wasn’t looking?" Anderson chimed in snidely.

Lestrade was silent on the whole matter, not that John noticed. He was still staring after where Sherlock had disappeared. “He actually kissed me in public,” John blurted after a good five minutes had passed. If he had ever thought about it, he would have assumed that Sherlock wouldn’t advertise those sorts of things. He was intensely private, when he wanted to be.

Apparently he didn’t want, this time around.

——

The second time wasn’t public, per se, but they did have an audience — in the form of Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock and Jon had just been chatting and Sherlock had said something cuttingly witty about Mycroft, who John had never truly liked after being effectively kidnapped, no matter what the intentions, and John had laughed loud, bright, and sincere; his little giggle, which he had always disliked but that tended to slip out when he was genuinely amused and in the company of people he liked, caught Sherlock’s attention, and before John knew what was happening, he had long violinist fingers in his hair and lush Holmes lips on his and a sweet Sherlock tongue brushing hesitantly over his lower lip in a shy request for permission. John, not thinking of anything else when Sherlock was so close (he never could when Sherlock was that close), allowed it eagerly, opening his mouth and darting his own tongue out to flick at Sherlock’s.

The nice little cocoon of warmth that the contact had created was shredded open when Mrs. Hudson walked up the stairs, calling, “John? Sherlock? Dears, there’s tea and biscuits downstairs!”

And before John could even contemplate pulling away, Mrs. Hudson had walked through the open door to the flat and gotten an eyeful; thankfully, all she said was, “It’s about time, you two! I’ve had a bet going with the neighbors about when it’d happen!”

John flushed, dropping his eyes to his shoes, but Sherlock only chuckled, kissing John’s nose before replying, “Well, I suppose you won, of course.” He was of the mind that deductive reasoning could be learned, if one only spent enough time around his genius, and so it didn’t surprise him that Mrs. Hudson had seen it coming before anyone else, as she’d known him the longest of most of his acquaintances.

"Tea, John," reminded Sherlock gently, latching his hand onto John’s and tugging him down the stairs; bemused, john followed with no protest.

——-

For their anniversary the next year, they decided they wanted to go back to where it all began: Angelo’s. Only this time they really would be a couple.

It wasn’t planned, of course not, at least not on John’s part, but when they sat down they had the exact same table, and John stared out the window while they waited for the menus and drinks, thinking about how much had happened since he’d been introduced to Sherlock so many years ago, or so it seemed. Remembering the first conversation they had here, John smirked and ran his foot up Sherlock’s pantleg, coyly asking, “So, do you have a boyfriend?”

Sherlock’s face went blank as he replied, “No,” and John’s heart stopped beating. Was this when Sherlock broke up with him? Had he finally stopped being interesting?

And then Sherlock slid gracefully out of his chair, onto one knee, and pulled a small velvet box out of his coat pocket, holding it up as he murmured, “I’m hoping to have a fiance.”

And John, who was never one for public displays of affection, laughed loudly and threw himself at Sherlock, making the biggest scene of all and drawing the rest of the customers’ attentions; they began to clap and whistle as John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck and snogged him senseless. When he pulled away, Sherlock looked a bit dazed, and he muttered, “I had a speech. There was a speech planned.”

"And a very good one I’m sure it was," John soothed, patting his hand as he helped the other man up. "But you’d better start composing a new one — for Harry."

John grinned wickedly throughout their entire dinner, while Sherlock brooded about what to say to Harry, and Angelo hovered, and everything was absolutely perfect, even for just that one moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for prompts/requests on johnlockscocks.tumblr.com !!


End file.
